1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cap used for a fuel tank of, for example, automobiles or two-wheelers. More specifically the invention pertains to a structure of grounding the static electricity accumulated in a user via a fuel cap at each opening and closing time.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art fuel cap is disclosed, for example, in JP 11-301290A. In the prior art fuel cap, a handle is composed of a conductive material, and a part of the handle is in contact with a filler neck. When the user grasps the handle for opening and closing the fuel cap, this structure enables the static electricity accumulated in the user to be grounded through the handle, the filler neck, and an attachment bracket to the vehicle body.
In the prior art fuel cap, the handle composed of the conductive material is required to have a relatively large wall thickness, in order to attain the sufficient shock resistance. The expensive conductive material undesirably increases the total manufacturing cost.
In the structure of the prior art fuel cap, the part of the handle is in contact with the filter neck. This structure requires the high accuracy of dimensions of the handle and the filter neck and thus leads to the relatively time- and labor-consuming manufacturing and assembling work.